


What Would You Wish For?

by Lorst



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Can you fuck a dragon? Let's find out., Claw fucking, Other, Oviposition, Rough Fuck, Size Difference, big tongue, dude i dont know im crying, lucilius sure does., this was a joke to them but i was intent on dragging them with me, well ok. heres actual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorst/pseuds/Lorst
Summary: Lucilius is dumbfounded by the elegant beast before him; Bahamut.Ever known for his destruction, Lucilius expects a swift and painful lashing out from the dragon.But the dragon, is only reminded of someone who used to enjoy his company.





	What Would You Wish For?

**Author's Note:**

> No true editing besides me changing their name to danchou. We rp'd in discord dms and I had no mercy.  
Our crew wanted to read.  
So it's posted here.
> 
> GL.

Lorstandian Yesterday at 12:57 AM

The white haired astral researcher gently pressed a hand across the dark metal claw, smoothing his gloved hand over it. His skin itching as his glove glided across it easily, it felt foreign to him, like its not truly real. 

Lucilius stared at emotionlessly, trying to wrap his mind around why Bahamut was here, standing before him, beady dragon eyes staring him down with every move. The robed man felt himself let out a sigh, tilting his head up to stare at his maker, the giant creature before him. Every breath it took felt like an earthquake compared to Lucilius' smaller demeanor. 

"My, my... You rather are a bit larger than I expected." 

He mused, more to himself than the beast before him. His hand numbly rubbed in a circle on the claw, turning his head back down to stare at it. 

"Rather beautiful aren't you? For a massive cause of destruction and pain..." For all it was worth, Lucilius was amazed the dragon known as Bahamut had not worn thin on patience and lashed at him yet.

Danchou Yesterday at 1:13 AM

The little astral in front of him piqued his interest. He did not seem to be after his milk or golden chest like the others. Perhaps this one was different. Could he hope? The way he caressed his claw reminded him of another lad with the same face. 

Bahamut spread his wings and enveloped the little figure. "What is your wish? I will grant one(1)". He was so tired, so tired of the skyfarers that beat him up everyday for milk he thought granting a single wish wouldn't hurt. And he liked where the conversation seemed to be headed.

Danchou Yesterday at 1:32 AM

Bahamut was starting to get restless. Was the astral in front of him so surprised at his proposal? He used his claw to nudge him softly, bringing his head closer to the astral. "Well? Say it."

Lorstandian Yesterday at 1:38 AM

Lucilius felt himself off guard at the movement from the giant dragon, bracing himself, but nothing threatening came. Instead blue eyes flickered to watch the giant wings fold around him, a slight sense of panic brimming inside him at it all.

Only to feel the hairs on his skin perk at the voice speaking to him, it was smoother, much quieter than expected for a giant dragon. 

A wish?

Lucilius casted his eyes up at Bahamut, who merely started back expectantly before quickly flicking his gaze back to the wings that seemed to get ever near him.  
Before taken aback by the giant claws nudging him, feel how sharp they were, how easily they could tear him apart, as he coaxed the researcher. 

"A wish? I wasn't prepared for a giant dragon to ask me for my one wish, " Lucilius breathed out, blue eyes stuck focusing on the giant claws before him.

"What do people usually wish for from you, then?" Lucilius mused, there was nothing he truly wanted currently, or needed. And if a giant dragon was talking to him, he'd like to be humored.

Danchou Yesterday at 2:07 AM

Gold. Milk. USBs. He felt like these material possesions didn't seem to interest the one before him. 

"If not my golden assets then what?" He wondered. This man looked at him expectingly. It was as if he waiting for the dragon to guess what he wanted. 

He recalled his previous partner. Lucio would look at him with the pretties big eyes that teared up when he touched him. He had said he didn't deserve it but Bahamut knew it helped take the edge off. This was no Lucio, but did he have the same wish?

He had one way to find out. 

His claws could tear through mortals and primals alike. In one swift swipe he tears through his clothing. Slowly he threads the claw through his body. 

"Is this what you want?" He asked.

Lorstandian Yesterday at 2:34 AM

Lucilius took a moment to pander it; Golden assets? The astral had no idea what he could be alluding to. 

However, pondering upon it doesn't last long as the giant moves his claw and slashes the seams of his clothes, making them useless and also making Lucilius exposed. 

The researcher it taken aback for a moment, making a slight move to cover himself before the same claw touched at him. Lucilius felt himself stiffen at it, a giant claw working his clothes off, creating only confusion in every movement for the astral.

The pure confusion, with a slight mix of embarrassment only lasts a moment at the claw inches across his body, without any mercy and pressed against his entry. 

"Wai-" Lucilius fumbled across his words, unable to speak them as the claw pushes into him. Pain flooding over him as his body tried to accustom itself to the giant intruder, his feet no longer on the floor slowly from the claw alone inside him.

The researcher would scream, if he could find the will to do such an act. All he felt was his vision blurring at the pain he felt currently, the world turning grim for him. 

Lucilius could barely register the question, all he could manage to focus on was the large claw still entering him. He would say the dragon was being gentle, for a dragon, but he still hadn't been prepared for this at all. How in the skies could the dragon have assumed THIS was what he desired?

He merely felt himself cough, warmth pooling down in him as his body got used to the claw inside him, a small mix of pleasure just from how large it was and forced to press against his prostate. 

He felt drool slide out of his mouth as he forced himself to glance at the dragon before him, his entire body feeling numb by this point,

"What.. I want?" He managed to stammer out, albeit hoarse somehow when he spoke now.  
He couldn't lie about how shocked he himself was with his coherence in speaking, it was lacking more than normal, but still decent.

Still feeling the claw move ever so slightly inside him, if anything, it wasn't completely unwelcomed. Being cramped in a space for thousands of years with the same people? 

A dragon for some new company might not be all that bad honestly, he mused to himself. As if to convince himself that the giant claw inside of him could be a good thing to have happen.

Danchou Yesterday at 7:50 PM

Watching the Astral coming undone pleased him greatly. He did not know when he started purring. He was beginning to enjoy this. He begins to pick up the pace, until it feels like he entered overdrive. 

Bahamut firmly grips the confused Astral, his moans and semi-incoherent mumblings encourage him to continue. The Astral seems to shudder in his grasp.

The dragon lowers his head and lets out a huff before he opens his jaw. In one swift motion he runs his tongue over the Astral's body. It take a few licks to find the perfect spot. 

His purrs start to come out as low growls. 

He's becoming impatient and he knows it. A look at his own form, now shining gold with sweat and milk is enough to confirm this. Bahamut ponders. His dick was bigger than Lucilius himself. There was no way this was going to work like it did with primal beasts. Unless...?

Lorstandian Yesterday at 10:49 PM

The astral felt himself involuntarily moan as the dragon shifted and moved his claw inside of him. He assumed his insides were being rearranged at the very moment, but the pain was a blinding mess with pleasure.

He felt himself give way to a shiver as he realized the dragon was purring, at least he assumed the humming noise from the giant was a purr. Something in delight, at the very least.

Lucilius attempted to steady himself, only to find the dragon gripping on him gently. Attempting to focus his mind as the dragon moved his claw against his organs, causing a small moan from the researcher. 

He barely felt real as he noticed what was happening as the dragon opened his mouth, he took a moment to brace himself for being eaten. Yet it never happened, instead the giants tongue lapped at him.

Lucilius almost gave a squeal in reply to the wet giant tongue against his bare skin, but it was caught in his throat as the tongue decided to roll against his erect cock. Instead the squeal turned into a mess of a mewling noise out of his mouth.

Rather embarrassing for the astral, to be honest. He'd probably be more aware of it but given the circumstances, he wasn't aware of much but the pleasure and still searing pain inside of him. 

Lucilius felt himself shake as the dragon's noises seemed to begin being a bit more feral, he would have commented if not for the giant tongue still pressing up against him, making him feel soaked from the dragon's drool.

"G-Gods.. I-," Lucilius started, only to fumble over his words at it all as the claw pressed into him yet again. The dragon truly had no mercy for him, the researcher noted, still trying to gather himself to speak to the giant but being undone at every gentle thrust of the claw into him.

However, his logic failed him as the tongue gave up and moved quickly to join the claw, "Wait, That can't fit, It can-" Lucilius started, only to feel it push into him along side the claw.

Lucilius mustered a small cry as he felt the dragon's drool creep down his body from both his front and from below him. The amount of pressure alone sent him over the top, feeling himself cum from both of the giant body parts pushing into him. Though, he could barely even tell as the the tongue moved inside of him, much more lively than the claw was.

He gave another small cry as it moved and pushed his insides, he felt like he could burst as he blinked his cold-blue eyes in pain to try to focus on the dragon. Who, Lucilius could swear, was looking at him rather hungrily. But not in the way Lucilius had ever imagined.. Sexually.

Danchou Today at 1:48 AM

Pleased with himself, Bahamut removed the claw from his asshole. It was dripping with fluids. Bahamut cleaned it with his tongue before resuming to lick Lucilius, relishing in his mewls. 

Bahamut decided it was time. He positioned his giant dragon cock near the Astral's entrance, now slick with cum and stretched out thanks to Bahamut's claws. 

Rebirth and Destruction. He thrusted into him again and again. The pressure felt good for the dragon. He could only imagine the pain mixed with pleasure the other was experiencing. Bahamut was not known for holding back. The friction made him growl more. 

The Astral never answered his question so he took it upon himself to guess. 

Bahamut lets out a loud roar as he finishes coming, his vision goes white. In that moment, an object passes through him into Lucilius. It was of course, and egg. There's is so much cum dripping from his cock and the Astral's hole when he pulls out.

Bahamut is satisfied. He can only hope the Astral is too, he looked like a mess. 

Lucilius would recover, probably. He has entrusted him with one of his precious eggs. He uses one of his claws to caress the other's belly, knowing that his demigod child resides within.

Lorstandian Today at 3:42 AM

Lucilius unwillingly gave way to another mess of moaning noises as the claw and tongue left him. Making him feel completely hollow inside at the new lack of things constantly pleasuring him. He forced himself the will to at least attempt to give a glare to Bahamut, even if he was laying in the dragon's hands, stretched and fully exposed for the dragon.

The Astral found no ability to glare as his gaze met the dragon's erect cock nearing him, he would have moved if he could. Lucilius felt himself bite his tongue slightly at the sight of the giant pink already oozing body part. He had dealt with dicks before, sure, but nothing like the flared head of the dragon cock with lots of ridges and bumps in it.

He could barely register what was about to unfold before the dragon simply shoved the cock into his stretched ass, no mercy given to him. Lucilius felt himself give way to a cry, no longer feeling hollow and instead too full of the dragon's cock inside him.

If he had been human, he assumed he would have been dead merely by the force of such a giant thing going into him. The white haired man wanted to comment on the situation, but all that fell from his lips were a mix of swears and moans. 

It worsened however, almost immediately as Bahamut drew himself out of him. Allowing Lucilius a brief moment to get a breath, feeling his body sear from the intense pain of trying to adapt to the giant being's cock inside him. Only Bahamut did not fully withdraw, leaving the head inside of him, and quickly thrusted back into him.

Lucilius, however, let out a cry at that truly unsure if it was from pleasure or pain. Both were so deliciously mixing together. He assumed he came again from the action, unsure of it, however as he moaned out and his mind reached the height of pleasure either way.

Bahamut did not relent if he did, still thrusting into him mercilessly as Lucilius felt his insides scream at him, both oh so pleasurably and in pain as Bahamut entered him at full force. His insides attempting to cling to Bahamut's cock as if asking for relief or a halt. 

That plea from his body went unanswered as Lucilius gave another loud cry as he felt the other reach his climax inside of him, shoving deeper into him as he came. Lucilius was probably crying by this point, he had no idea as he felt the sticky liquid unable to stay in his small body and escape from his ass.

The dragon himself had roared, and Lucilius probably would have felt threatened if he was not aware he was the dragon's mate for this moment. And most likely a good way for easy pleasure for the giant.

Lucilius thanked the skies silently that at least it was over, a bit too early. He gave way to another small mewl from his mouth as he felt something inside of the dragon's cock press against his entry

"Ngh.." He attempted to cry out, only speaking gibberish as it pressed into him from Bahamut, and squished into his stomach. He willed himself to cast a gaze at his stomach, now quite larger than before. 

"That's-" Lucilius tried to question, before Bahamut pulled out of him, causing his speech to fail him as he gave way to more cries. An egg. Lucilius knew. The dragon had just mated with him and impregnated him. 

His body searing in pain and a mix of left over orgasmic state as he tried to cope with the now feeling of slightly empty. He would say empty, if not for the egg now laid inside of him. The dragon moved without a word, gently giving Lucilius' swollen belly a soft pet. Lucilius almost gave another cry as he felt the cum of the dragon squelch out of him and pool under him on the dragon's hand.

A wish, Lucilius mused to himself, watching the giant dragon pet his belly as his cock slid back into its slit where it hid usually. He gave a small moan, allowing his head to fall back as he stared upwards at nothing. Impregnated and tired, he laid there before the dragon, feeling rather embarrassed, covered in drool and his and other's semen... Oh well...

Oozing, feeling nice and full, he allowed sleep to take him quickly...

**Author's Note:**

> do not talk to me about this  
this does NOT leave this fanfic
> 
> what do yall talk to ur danchou about because im beginning to think this isnt the norm
> 
> anyone wanna rp with me


End file.
